


if it was another song

by tsuyori



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuyori/pseuds/tsuyori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an after story from the ending (the books).</p>
            </blockquote>





	if it was another song

_‘You know Tris, if you were still here, you might have been able to see this…’_

Tobias whispered into the night sky as he tightly gripped a star-shaped glass bottle that contained Tris’ ashes along with a few folded stars. 

_‘I miss you, Tris...’_

Tobias closed his eyes and let the memories flow through him, remembering those seconds that he had savoured with her. 

Until…

“Four! Come on, we need to go!” Christina yelled from the opposite direction. 

Tobias sighed as turned towards her and yelled back, “I’m coming!”

\--

It had been almost 5 years since Tris’ death. Everyone was doing well, even Tobias himself, currently working as Johanna’s trustworthy assistant and keeping up with his job. 

Today was Tris’ death anniversary. Everyone gathered together at that very same place to pay their respects to her.

_Her house back in Chicago._

Chicago had settled down better than everyone had thought it would. Those who had insisted to stay had done so while those who had wanted to move out were granted permission to do so. 

They took the train and traveled back to Chicago. They hadn’t gone back to Chicago for awhile, only coming back when they had to pay their annually respects to her. Well, except for Tobias and Caleb who go back frequently to clean up and check things around.

“Are you nervous, Four?” Christina asked after she saw the look on Tobias’s face.

Tobias smiled and answered, “Really, Chris? You just had to go and ask me this question.”

Tobias and Christina became really close friend, probably due to the bond that they had both shared with Tris and the same feeling of losing their loved ones. Christina had never gotten over Will. She probably never would, not in this lifetime. Countless of guys had asked her out, but she had just rejected every single one of them. 

‘I’m not ready,” was the answer she had always given anyone who asked.

They smiled to each other and watched as the train got closer to the Abnegation sector. 

\--

“It’s been awhile.” Tobias whispered as he walked into the house. He hadn’t had the time recently to visit due to work.

“Yeah, I know.” Christina replied to herself as she followed the others up to her room at the second floor. 

All of them stood in front of her dresser, which consisted of a picture frame of hers with the name ‘Beatrice Prior’ carved in gold, some fresh flowers that Cara just placed and a few mementos of Tris. They just stood there and paid respect for Tris in a moment of silent. 

“Come on guys, let’s do the usual thing.” Caleb announced. The ‘usual’ was when they would enter one at a time to ‘speak’ to Tris individually. 

Cara entered first, followed by Zeke and Caleb and lastly, Tobias and Christina. Christina went first before they entered together. Christina came out first in order to give Tobias a few minutes of alone time with her. 

Christina walked out and smiled at them. Caleb sighed, smile on his face and said, “Come. I’ll make some tea.” 

\--

“Hey Tris. So we are finally alone.” Tobias said as he stared at her. He relaxed as he laid back against the chair. “I’m pretty sure you already know what am I gonna say.” 

“But first, I’ll probably update you about the usual stuff on everyone. Evelyn and Marcus are doing well. They didn’t get back together like we thought they would but they are on good terms. Evelyn is doing well at her job and while Marcus is still the same. Peter too. And the others who you saved.”

“You know Tris, I still wish that you weren’t the one who went in, that you didn’t have to be the one to fight against the death serum and of course, to not fight against David. I know this is just me being selfish but in all honesty, I still wish that all of this had just been one big, long nightmare and one day, I’ll wake up from all of this, just to find out you’re still alive.”

He sighed and said, “I’m becoming more and more selfish, Tris. I’m honestly curious to know what you would say about this if you were back here.” 

Tobias sat there in silent for a few moments before continuing and said, “Except, I do know. You’d probably punch me and give me a hell of lecture for even thinking this way, right?” He laughed. 

_’It’s not wrong to be selfish for once.’_

“Yeah, I know.” He smiled. 

Tobias just sat there for around 10 minutes before walking down to meet with the others who were chatting away while drinking tea. 

“Finished your annual report, Four?” Zeke teased Tobias.

“Yeah.” He sat down as Cara handed him a cup of tea. 

Christina snickered and said, “I’m pretty sure you tell her the same old thing every single year. Tris should be bored of it by now, Four.” 

Tobias laughed and replied, “How about you, Chris? You tell her almost the same thing every year too.”

“Hey! That was only when you were there.” Christina exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out. 

Tobias raised his eyebrows and said, “Oh really? So what do you tell her when the two of you are alone?”

“That’s a girl’s secret, Four.” Christina replied as she placed her cup down. Tobias chuckled and slowly, all of them started laughing. Christina looked at them then started laughing herself as well. After that, they went on to some random topic, talking about work and their daily lives.

Cara stood up and said, “Come on guys, let’s clean up and head back. It’s almost sunset.” 

They nodded and cleaned up. Cara and Christina washed the dishes, Zeke went around the yard to check things up while Tobias and Caleb headed to the rooms to clear things up. 

After finishing, they packed up and left the house. Right before Tobias locked the door, he whispered, “See you in a bit, Tris.” 

They got on the train and traveled back with a smile on their faces and a content feeling in their hearts. 

\--

Tobias walked into the apartment he had gotten after settling into this city. He was originally offered a larger place, a penthouse at a luxurious condominium. Being Johanna’s assistant definitely had its perks but he turned it down, telling them, “It’s a waste of space for me alone.” 

The people who had offered it to him joked about it to him, “You’ll definitely need a bigger one when you get married, won’t you?” 

Tobias just smiled and just replied, “Who says I’m gonna get a girlfriend and settle down?” 

He knew Tris wouldn’t be happy with his decision about not settling down with a proper family but he never felt like he would be ready to move on with their relationship, no matter how much he thought it through or met up with different people. Tris would always be his first and his last. 

Tobias heaved out a small sigh and decided to take a shower.

_’Tomorrow is gonna be another new day.'_

fin


End file.
